


Run, Run Lost Boy

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Looking At The Moon [3]
Category: Jumper (2008), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Government Experimentation, Jake Jensen is a Puppy, M/M, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Jake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay. You know that if we do this, we are waging a war against the Central Intelligence Agency."</p><p>"They started it." </p><p>The fall-out of convincing half of Project Mirrormask to quit. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scriggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriggle/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank scriggle for this one! They got me thinking what happened to the people Jake convinced to quit. Since I don't care for making OCs for instances like this, I'm pulling the characters from another movie; Jumper (2008). I switched from Push (2009) because while I like the premise, I don't want to pull that world into this one. 
> 
> This one might be a bit darker than Headlights but I'll try to keep the same feel to it. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Yucatán Peninsula, México, Alvarez Hacienda; 007 Got Nothin' On Me; 2013-**

Jake doesn't like to talk about Project Mirrormask. The few memories he does have are blurry at best and sharp at worst and it hurt to talk, like there's sleeper codes buried into his brain to make it hard to explain to the Losers when they asked about it. 

"So what is it?" Clay questioned after they were fairly settled into the Alvarez Hacienda. 

"It's... hard. Like pulling teeth out of a steel trap that doesn't wanna open, Clay. Government experiments. A serum? Couldn't vomit it up. Tasted like ash, no, charcoal and _blood_ and..." Jake paused and murmured. "Like Bolivia after the 'copter crash." 

The Losers traded heavy looks. 

"There weren't a lot of us, maybe ten. We had more but two died before they started; something about the serum..." 

_Hulse is down! Convulsions-_

_Lane is down! Foaming, adverse reaction—_

"They didn't do so hot?" Pooch gently suggested, patting Jake's knee. 

"Yeah. They had to give it to us by mouth cause direct was a bad idea." Jake drew in a deep breath and continued, Cougar a reassuring weight by his side. "Exercised til you stopped trying to vomit. Then they checked to see what you plus it could..." He hissed in a breath as pain lanced down his sinuses. Pooch and Clay had gotten up to reach for him but he held up his hand. "Telekinetic feedback. I'm okay." 

"Everyone had something different or was it all the same?" Aisha asked shrewdly, making sure to word it right. 

"I was the only telekinetic. Two could warp reality and jump across huge distances. One pyrokenetic. One aquatic; he stayed with the Program. One empath; she quit after three sessions. God she hated that place. One static. One that used the earth." He scrubbed at his left side and finished with, "The other two... One was invisible and the other one worked with fucking lava." 

"How many does the government have?" Clay inquired as his old self, the Colonel mindset trying to keep track of it all. 

"Only half." Cougar spoke then, knowing only what Jake had blurted after that week of silence. "Jake convinced half of them to quit." 

"The jumpers, the pyro, the static and me. Government has the rest aside from the empath." Jake added quietly. "Don't use 'em a whole lot. I know that much." 

"What's a static?" Pooch prodded as he handed Jake a glass of water and two painkillers. Jake gratefully swallowed both and drained the glass. 

"Electricity. Can take down a whole power grid, if he wants. Quiet guy. Religious. Grumpy." Jake hummed as the tension in the room slowly left. 

"You have a contact." Cougar assessed bluntly. 

"One of the jumpers. Griffin keeps in touch with the others." Jake admitted freely. "Dunno if they'll want in on clean up but I'll ask if you want me to." 

"No. They're probably still being monitored, as are you." Clay frowned at that but tactically, it made sense. 

"Nope," Jake countered promptly. "Scanned for and removed all trackers, including bio ones. Besides, I'm the most visible of the five who left."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. Fight You Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is coming along nicely! Posting fic to distract myself from waiting. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Berlin, Germany; Got Knocked Down But Got Up Again; 2013-**

Jake's lounging in his chair, feet crossed and coffee in hand when Griffin jumped into the café. Wild hair and grey eyes swept over him in an assessment that lasted seconds. Jake waited for Griffin to start talking. 

"Are you a pod person? 'Cause I coulda sworn you talked more." came the pointed barb. 

"I normally do." Jake laughed and Griffin relaxed. "But I didn't want to chase you away. How're David and the others?" 

"David an' Millie pulled their heads out of their collective arses and got together," Griffin snorted as he took up the second chair near Jake. "Cox is still a right wanker. You?" 

"Met someone," he confessed with a grin. "Knows all about, y'know, this." Jake wiggled his fingers to mimic his talent. 

"Been practicin' much? Last time we saw you, you were barely able t' keep that block in the air." Griffin asked. 

"I can lift a person now." 

"Nice." 

"Earned me a nasty headache though," Jake grinned as Cougar walked up to the table. "This is my partner." Cougar sat down with his own coffee and offered the other cup to Griffin. 

"Thank you." Griffin inhaled the substance and smiled. Tea then. 

"This is your contact?" 

"Contact? What, you decided to stay with those Army ratbags?" 

Jake gave a smirk and a two-fingered salute, "Former SF and currently trying to clear my very-much-not-dead name from the fucktwat who screwed us over." 

"And him?" Grif was getting antsy, his knee jiggling as he drank more tea. 

Cougar rose a brow at Griffin that said 'figure it out.' 

"Not much of a talker then, are you?" 

"Sniper, Grif. You alright?" Jake admitted freely as he scanned the café for any watchful behavior towards their table. 

"Yeah. See, they didn't have a problem lettin' you go or even Millie, our little Firefox. Too much effort to train you. Cox, Rice an' me though—They're still tryin' ta take us back." Griffin whispered as he tapped at the rim of his cup. 

Jake's face spilt into a grin, sharp, predatory and as unsettling as it had been the first time it appeared. Cougar shivered a little as Jake said, "Not on _my_ watch." 

Across an ocean, the enemies in question felt a chill run down their spines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	3. Gonna Let It Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update because somebody gave the fic a kudos! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Undisclosed Location; United States; 2013-**

"What happened to Max?" The first figure looked out on the view, steaming beverage in hand. 

"Under Interpol custody and babbling nonsense." The second sneered as they took a sip of cold liquid and grimaced. 

"Was there any coherent thought?" 

"Mention of a telepath." Second figure muttered with derision. 

"The government didn't make anything of the sort." First countered softly. 

"Something about a blond who crushed his guns without touching them." 

"... Now that is intriguing. Anything else?" 

"He kept muttering about Project Mirror-something." 

"Mirrormask. Blond, you said?" 

"I did." 

"Then that's telekinesis, not telepathy. Most concerning."

* * *

**-Italian Alps; Chalet; 2013-**

Jake squealed like a small girl at the sight of Millie Rice. She'd married David (a jumper) and her own power was as bright as ever. 

Literally, in this case; she lit the logs in the fireplace with a hard stare at the dry material. 

"Millie!" 

"Jake!" He hummed happily as he swung her back and forth in a hug that had her feet off the ground. "So, what's this I hear about you getting a special someone?" 

"Oh yeah." Jake set her down and reached a hand back for Cougar's, his grin spreading as Cougar took it. "Millie, this is Cougar. Cougs, this is Millie. Her code name was Firefox. Mine was-" 

"Shatter!" David swooped in for a quick hug before he pulled back to wrap an arm around Millie's shoulders. 

"Why Shatter?" Cougar asked, dark brows furrowing under his hat. 

"Because when they pushed Jake too far, he let out this energy wave that shattered the equipment before he passed out," Millie explained as she leaned against her husband. "It was one of the scarier things he did." 

Cougar made a questioning noise when Jake flushed. "I, uh, I got pushed more often than most of the volunteers because I made visual progress, if and when I did make any. All of my practice with the Post-It flight has made me more precise but there's power lurking that I haven't tested. It's a side-effect of the serum, we think. Millie, Griffin and Cox tend to respond to decent pressure, whereas it takes more for me and David to make definitive 'progress.' It's not as easy as I make it sound." 

"He means," here Griffin interrupted with a Jump, "that they gave all of us more serum right before we left and we have no idea where or how our powers will manifest. All of us are affected by the same material in different ways." 

"Yeah, what Griffin said." Jake sighed as Cougar unlaced their fingers to cuddle with Jake subtly. "Where's Cox?" 

"They got to him. He's working for the government again and that's not good." Griffin growled as he flopped into a seat in front of the fire. 

"Why? What happened?" David asked as they all sat down. 

"The way he works negates our Jumps. His electricity almost shorted my ability and that means it'll affect yours too." Griffin responded as he looked at his hand. It sparked faintly as he flexed it. 

Jake unconsciously reached out and pulled the electricity away, leaving it floating in the middle of them all before he threw it into the flames. 

"That's new Shatter." 

"It wasn't planned," Jake protested. 

"We know, Jake, and we're not scared. It just shows us that you're stronger than we thought." Millie soothed as David patted his knee. 

Jake turned to Cougar, still worried that he'd chase away his steadfast sniper. Cougar only captured his hand and pressed kisses to his fingertips. "You turn off the lights in your sleep, cariño*. This ranks a three on the weird shit you've done." 

"Right." Jake mumbled as he sat in Cougar's lap. "I keep forgetting that." 

"That's okay. I'll keep track for you." 

They talked long into the night, setting up a perimeter with sensors for everyone that wasn't them or one of the remaining Losers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *dear, sweetie in Spanish


End file.
